


Make Your Own Ophanim At Home

by startingatmidnight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Except not really. What's the opposite of wing kink?, F/M, Fuckruary 2021, Humor, Sexual Content, Wing Boredom, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingatmidnight/pseuds/startingatmidnight
Summary: Lucifer is very excited that he finally gets to have frequent sex with his wings out.Chloe can't see her way to taking it seriously.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 36
Kudos: 180
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	Make Your Own Ophanim At Home

It’s not that the wings are _boring_. They’re giant great angel wings sticking out of her partner’s back, it’s difficult for that to get _dull_.

It’s just that… it’s more of a novelty for Lucifer than for her. He’s not had much of a chance to have sex with his wings out (apart from a ‘cosplay incident’ he refuses to explain), so it’s exciting for him to have the opportunity. They don’t add an awful lot to the experience, besides tickling her at inopportune moments, but Lucifer’s enjoying it and she’s happy that he’s enjoying it, so fine.

It just… really, this is _Trixie’s_ fault, because Trixie bought some to stick on the Roomba, and even a week later it’s still somehow funny every time it trundles from room to room. So she stole two from Trixie’s art supplies. 

She hadn’t planned on _specifically_ using them for this, but she had taken them, and then thrown them in a pocket of her overnight bag so she wouldn’t lose them in her room, and then that overnight bag had gone with her to the penthouse, and then the bag had been discarded so _conveniently_ next to the drawer Lucifer keeps lube in…

So really, this is _his_ fault. That’s exactly what she’s going to tell him.

If she makes it through with a straight face.

She palms them when she hands Lucifer the lube, and when he leans over her to line himself up, eyes focused downwards, she raises her hands and pretends to stroke both of the wings, right at the place they arch and bend. Lucifer hums vaguely at the feeling, but a half-second later he’s pushing into her, so both of them are somewhat distracted. Chloe’s eyes flutter shut.

Unfortunately, that means that when she opens them, and Lucifer has almost pushed himself flush to her hips, she’s struck with her first view of the giant googly eyes wobbling on his wings. She hides her involuntary laughter by strangling it into a moan. 

Lucifer, who hasn’t ever worried himself about women faking it in the bedroom, doesn’t seem to notice. He moans in enthusiastic response as he pushes all the way in and starts to shallowly thrust.

The thrusting is _exactly_ as funny as she’d hoped. 

This is a problem, because now her lungs feel like they’re going to explode.

Lucifer glances down at her and slows, eyebrows furrowing.

“Alright?” he says. Chloe nods tightly, lips pressed together. His frown increases.

“Darling,” he continues, “You know that I can’t— read you. If something’s not working for you, please do tell me.”

“Everything’s great,” Chloe insists, voice high. “Hunky-dory, keep going.”

“ _H_ — very well,” Lucifer says, clearly not buying it. 

He slowly, glacially slowly, starts up a pace again. Chloe has to cant her hips expectantly just to get him to speed up. She deliberately does not look at his wings. She’s not going to keep it together if she looks the whole time.

She’s just starting to lose himself in it when the observant bastard, despite sounding close, notices and slows down again.

“I… is… I’m sorry, Detective,” he manages, sounding legitimately worried despite his panting arousal. “Do the wings bother you?”

Unfortunately, when he says _that_ , he flutters them a little, and _that_ draws her eyes to the pupils of the googly eyes, waggling wildly up and down. 

Her sudden hysterical laugh makes everything, uh, _tense_ , and clearly Lucifer was on a bit more of a hair-trigger than she’d thought, because he yelps and bucks and spills inside her. He blinks down, shocked, wings fluttering even more. Even if Chloe wanted to explain herself, now she can’t _speak_.

“Wh— Yes, it’s very funny, two-pump Devil, ha bloody ha, can you _explain—_ ”

His eyes are drawn to the movement. He curves his left wing down to look properly.

“Detective,” he says, voice dangerously low, googly pupils wobbling. “You won’t be getting away with this.”

Chloe snorts. “Look me in the eyes and say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Fuckruary: I have not yet been banned from participating in Fuckruary


End file.
